


Kittens

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Honey finds some neko kittens in the woods and has to take care of them





	Kittens

Honey hummed as he headed out to work. Sure he’d had to skip breakfast to get a few more precious minutes of sleep, but it was shaping up to be a good day all the same.

About halfway to his station, he heard some mewling. Wait what? That wasn’t a typical Snowdin Forest sound. Arching a brow bone, Honey shuffled over to the edge of the trail and lifted the branch on a low bush to get a better look at the source of the sound.

Against the trunk of the bush was a litter of….kittens? children? kitten children. They were human looking, but they had cat ears and tails. Plus, he noticed with alarm, they were very very young, much younger than Chara. “shoot, you guys shouldn’t be under there.”

The babies mewled and shuddered in their tight knot of bodies, shiny eyes looking up at him in fear and pain. These tiny (barely an inch tall!) babies were freezing to death, clearly.

“What am I gonna do?” Honey murmured, scooping them up in his hands. “you guys can’t stay out here. pocket’s not warm enough….”

A small cramp inside gave him an idea. “oh yeah…you little guys are alive, huh? heh….lemme get to my post and we’ll get you warm soon enough.” Standing from his crouch, Honey held his handful of squirming babies close and teleported the rest of the way. No need to make these little cuties suffer longer than he had to.

Sitting on his chair and putting his legs up on the stand as he leaned back, Honey cooed to the tiny nekos, “easy, babies. you’ll be warm soon. just gimme a sec.”

It was easy enough to unzip the magic between his ribs and pelvis, Honey’s finger sliding it open like a baked potato skin. “heh, be glad you caught me on a sleepy day, kitties.” He smiled softly at the mewls from them as they felt the warmth seeping out, and quickly sat them in the orange opening before closing it up.

The babies moved and snuggled into the magic gel, and Honey sighed softly, “guess i’m playing papa for a while. you guys warm up and rest. i’m not goin’ anywhere.” The lazy skeleton then closed his eyes, able to balance his chair easily.

Had he even counted them? The thought made him pause and lift up his hoodie again. The orange gel was clear, so he did a quick count. Six babies, and they were all twitching and cuddling in their sleep. Awww.

Honey’s soul pulsed affectionately. Yeah, he didn’t mind playing dad for these guys. These kinda opportunities were too precious to give up.

–

Blueberry popped up right as Honey thought he would, rushing out of the woods. “PAPYRUS WAKE UP!”

“hey bro,” he chuckles, letting his chair back down onto all four legs. “wasn’t sleeping for once. what’s up?”

“I HEARD SOME NEWS ABOUT THE NEW METTATON MOVIE AND I JUST….” Blue tilted his head as he looked at his brother. “YOU WEREN’T SLEEPING?”

“nope. kinda didn’t feel able to,” Honey sighed and got up. “anyway, it’s time for a long break. been at my post all day.”

“Y-YOU HAVE?!” Blue’s sockets went starry and he hugged his brother. “OH PAPY YOU ACTUALLY DID YOUR JOB TODAY? I’M SO PROUD AND…WAIT.” He pulled back and poked at his brother’s shirt, “YOU HAVE YOUR MAGIC SACK UP. BUT YOU DIDN’T HAVE BREAKFAST?”

“nah,” Honey got a mischievous glint in his eye, “it’s here cause you’re an uncle, sansy~”

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?”

Honey was going to have a good time with this.

\--

Blue kept smacking his brother in the arm, “PAPY TELL ME WHAT YOU MEANT! I WANT TO KNOW! HOW AM I AN UNCLE WHEN YOU AREN’T MARRIED???”

Honey just smiled and kept walking, “you’ll see when we get home, bro. till then, you’ll just have to deal with the pregnant pause.” He laughed at his pun and Blue made several indignant sounds.

Once in the door, Honey flopped down on the couch (gently!) and sighed, “okay, now i’ll tell you.”

Blue sat on Honey’s legs, making sure his wily brother couldn’t move or “shortcut” out of this. “TELL ME!”

“welp, when i was walkin’ home, i heard something.” He had his hands in his hoodie pocket, and he shrugged a bit, “And now i’ve got these.” With that he pulled his hoodie up and off, showing Blue exactly what he meant.

“KITTIES!” Blue’s sockets sparkled with stars, “YOU HAVE KITTIES IN THERE!”

“eh, nekos to be specific, but yeah,” Honey slid a finger down his middle, unzipping the magic and carefully scooping out the still sleepy babies. “they were gonna dust from cold if i didn’t help’em out. so i played seahorse dad for a day.”

Blue very gently took the kittens into his arms and began to tears up, whispering, “papy they’re so little and cute. can we keep them? what about their mommy?”

Closing himself back up, Honey shrugged again, “no idea, bro. they usually don’t leave their kids from what it said on my phone, so either she’s gone or couldn’t come back for some reason. so we’re gonna have to keep them until they’re old enough to be out on their own. these guys are probably about two months old from what the stuff on the undernet said. we’d have to take care of them for another couple’a years.” He struggled back into his hoodie and wiggled his feet, “think you could get off me now?”

“oh yes!” still whispering, Blue got up with the kittens close to his chest. “um, papy, can we get some things together for them? Like a warm box bed or something?”

“sure, bro,” he used his magic to float the kittens back to himself, laying the six across his chest easily, “knock yourself out. i’ve got these guys.”

Blue squeaked and rushed off, going to collect materials to build a suitable nest for the tiny babies.

———

Blueberry returned with a large box, the bottom lined with newspaper and an old blanket around the sides, “WILL THIS WORK?”

“yeah, bro,” Honey opened one socket to examine the box, “you did great. now we just gotta feed’em.” The kittens were mewing again, and this time they probably were hungry.

“I CAN DO THAT!” Blue rushed off to the kitchen, and Honey had to place the kittens in their box to go supervise.

“bro, remember, they’re basically babies. no solid food yet.”

“AWWWWW”

\--

Honey groaned at the pawing. “’m up, babies…” He’d been getting up every so often to feed the little guys, and they had woken him up again.

Oh, the sun was up. First full day of being Mr. Mom.

Gathering the babies up in the blanket he’d laid down around them, Honey got up and teleported down to the kitchen. Blue was there already, making coffee, “OH! HELLO BROTHER.”

“sh-shhhh, bro,” Honey cautioned, grabbing the make-shift bottles he’d made for the babies, “this is the fourth time,” He yawned deeply, “f-fourth time this morning i’ve been up. can’t handle your coolness at full blast.”

“Oh.” Blue nodded, holding up the coffee, “Want me to help you drink this while you feed them?”

“sounds good, bro,” Honey smiled with half lidded sockets, the dark marks beneath having gotten darker.

So Blue stood next to his brother’s chair and held the coffee cup to his mouth in a strange tandem attempt at morning.

–

Blue watched his brother zip up the magic over his abdomen nervously, “And you are sure they will be safe and comfortable in there?”

“yeah, bro. and since we fed ‘em on magic they won’t make a mess either. everybody’s happy,” Honey let his black shirt drop down over his kitty cargo, then shimmied into his orange hoodie, “And they can move around and nap as they please, too.”

Nodding, the shorter brother opened the door and headed outside, waiting for Honey, who joined him and locked their home behind him.

The two of them headed out into the snow, Honey’s large steps just barely keeping up with the elated bounding of his brother.

“And you have enough food for them to share with you?”

“yep,” Honey replied easily, “plenty of crab apples, more milk, and some sea tea.”

“hmmm,” Blue thought, “I’ll get you some unfried pumpkin rings. Pumpkin is healthy, after all, and you need all the nutrition you can get if you’re sharing.”

“ah the joys of being a mother,” Honey drawls, getting a giggle and an eye roll out of Blue.

“Brother, you did the same for me when things were hard after Dad forgot things. You are no more a mother now than you were then!” He corrects fondly, still so very grateful for his big brother’s kindness.

“ooh, now i’m your brother-mother. don’t make me get out the buttons,” teasingly, Honey wiggled his fingers, “oooh, i’m so spooky.”

Blue squeaked and ran ahead, laughing, “Nooooo! Don’t be creepy! You know I hate that movie!”

Laughing, Honey kept walking at a normal pace, not wanting to jostle the babies, “that’s why i did it, bro. my right as your sibling to tease the heck out of you.”

He caught up when Blue stopped, and they headed out to patrol the woods together.

—

It was all he could do not to head straight into Muffet’s and eat every pastry in there.

Honey walked past with a sigh, gently patting at the babies through his hoodie, “you guys are lucky i have some self control. you’re draining me dry here and i could just go feed ya on sugar and dough. but i won’t. what kinda mama does that, huh?”

He received some soft mews and coos in response, making him chuckle warmly, “yeah, that’s my kitties. ‘m sure sans has something good cooking at home by now, anyway.”

On stepping inside his home, Honey wasn’t disappointed. Some pretty nice smells were drifting from the kitchen. “’m home bro. what’s for dinner?”

“I AM FOLLOWING THE RECIPE THIS TIME, PAPY! AND THAT INCLUDES THE TEMPERATURE MEASUREMENTS.” Sans called, hurrying out with stars in his eyes, “AND THESE SMELL MUCH NICER THAN MY USUAL MASTERPIECES! WHICH IS AN AMAZING MIRACLE OF SCIENCE!”

Honey went to the kitchen and sat down, hands still hidden in the pocket of his hoodie, “cool, and yeah, i agree. the smells are sans-sational.” He winks, and Blue groans, but both of them smile, “still didn’t answer my question though.”

“WE ARE MAKING WATER-SAUSAGE QUESADILLAS WITH SOUR CREAM! AND ALSO SOME REFRIED GLOW BEANS!” Blue hopped around and gathered what parts of dinner were ready, then sat them at the table, “JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES AND WE CAN EAT!”

“good,” Honey relaxed as his athletic little brother zoomed around happily, “cause if you didn’t we’d have a cat-tatsrophe on our hands.”

Another good-natured huff of exasperation, and Blue set down a full plate in front of his brother, “WELL, YOU’RE LUCKY I LOVE YOU, BECAUSE I COULD DISOWN YOU FOR THAT LACK OF HUMOR OTHERWISE. OR DENY YOU FOOD. BUT I WON’T FOR THE BABIES SAKES. EAT.”

He didn’t need any more prompting. Especially since the delicious spread wasn’t burnt for the first time in years.

\---

Alphys tapped her foot in agitation, “Why were you sleeping on the job again?”

“hard to stay up when you’re waking up five times a night, alph,” Honey shrugged.

“What? Why’re you doing that?” The lizard warrior was puzzled.

“babies,” the skeletal sentry replied frankly. “need to feed ‘em every few hours and they don’t take ‘i’m sleepin’ for an answer.”

“Since when did you have babies?!” Alphys yelped, backing away, “Sans never told me you had kids.”

Honey chuckled, “didn’t till about a week ago. didn’t the little guy tell you about our kitties?”

“The…cats?” Alphys calmed down a bit. “Oh. Oh yeah, I remember now. Um…so you’re actually being responsible? YOU?”

Holding his hands up helplessly, Honey nodded, “yeah, miracle of miracles, i finally got off my lazy pelvis and did something.”

—–

“Papyrus, what is this?” Undyne said as her friend chuckled, holding his shirt up to show off his cute kittens.

“my babies. or, well, the ones i found in the woods, anyway. can’t leave’em home alone, so i bring’em with me.” He poked at one of them who was leaning against the front, excited to see someone new. “aren’t they precious?”

“Dude, they’re adorable! But,” the scientist knelt and stared at the kittens more closely, “You sure they’re healthy? Want me to give them a once over?”

“dyne, no offense, but you aren’t the biologist of the two of us,” the skeleton let his shirt drop, startling the fish woman a bit before he helped her up, “i’m sure they’re fine. would need someone who’s more specialized than me to be 100% but ‘m pretty sure.”

“You’re right, Paps. Sorry. Curiosity got the best of me again.” Undyne chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, a gesture she picked up from Papyrus during their years of friendship.

“no prob, girl. you’re good.”

—-

The pink ghost gasped in delight, “Papy, darling, they’re gorgeous!”

“nyehhehehehehe, c’mon, bud, they’re babies not gemstones.” Honey blushed slightly, pleased his ghostly pal was approving.

“No, but they’re still the cutest little fluffballs I’ve ever seen,” Happstablook cooed, doing a small backflip in excitement, “How did you get them? And do you need a babysitter?”

“happy, you know i’m not gonna reveal all my secrets,” he chuckled softly, covering up again, “but i’m good on the babysitting front. they’re with me everywhere i go this way. thanks for offerin’ though. i know you aren’t much for kids.”

“Darling,” the soft spoken specter floated up and used his little hands to grip Honey’s face, “You’re my closest friend. I’d do just about anything for you.”

“w-well,” the skeleton felt himself glowing slightly with his blush, “can’t say much to that.”


End file.
